


the dangers (and benefits) of smoking in bed

by ozmissage



Category: Being Human
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She’s had just about enough of this. They’re ruining the moment. And it was a very good moment.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the dangers (and benefits) of smoking in bed

The silence between them is broken by the sudden click of Mitchell’s cigarette lighter. He takes one long draw off his cigarette before George starts sputtering irritably.

“Do you have to do that now?”

Annie rolls her eyes and wiggles further down in the bed. To think she had been worried about the awkwardness of winding up in bed with her two best friends, not to mention flatmates. She should have known the boys would bounce right back to being the boys.

“I always have a smoke after a good shag, it’s tradition. And that was a damn good shag,” Mitchell says. He flashes a wicked grin in Annie’s direction and she fights back the urge to giggle. She’s an adult and a ghost, but Mitchell has a way of making her feel like she’s still a bloody adolescent at a Westlife concert.

“I used to smoke after sex. I thought it was kind of dirty…good dirty that is, bed head and cigarette smoke…I ended up puking in the toilet a few times, mind you, but it was fun,” Annie says.

Mitchell chuckles and she can feel, actually feel, the vibration against her side. It’s intoxicating. George is staring at them both as if they’ve escaped from an asylum.

“Yes, Annie, there’s nothing sexier than lung cancer. Or phlegm. Nothing turns me on quite like listening to someone hacking up a big, disgusting wad---”

“George!”

They both flash George a disgusted look and he glares back at them triumphantly.

“I rest my case.”

“You’re forgetting one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I can’t get lung cancer, I’m already dead.”

“Yes, but I’m not. Second hand smoke is just as dangerous, there are adverts Mitchell.”

Annie groans. She’s had just about enough of this. They’re ruining the moment. And it was a very good moment. She slides her hand up George’s thigh and wraps it around his cock, watching with satisfaction as his mouth stops moving.

“ _Annie_!” he screeches.

She winks and lets go.

“I just wanted to get your attention, tiger. This is a very pivotal moment between the three of us, in case you hadn’t noticed, and you were beginning to sound like my Gran.”

The bed shifts as Mitchell turns to face her and George. His arm is draped across her waist, her naked waist, and it God does it ever feel brilliant to be able to use the word naked about herself again. He nods at George who does the same and she can feel their fingers meet in the middle, right over her belly button. It’s warm and safe, and private, like the rest of the world can’t touch them (finally.)

“You’re right Annie; we’re sorry, aren't we, George?”

George nuzzles his nose against her neck.

“Very, very sorry.”

“It’s alright. It’s just this is kind of big for me. I lost my ghost virginity, didn’t I?”

“I don’t think that’s---”

Mitchell shakes his head sharply, cutting George off mid-sentence.

“And was it what you were expecting?” Mitchell asks instead.

Annie kisses him and she can almost taste the tobacco on his breath.

“Better.”

“Is that just for Mitchell or…”

Annie laughs and kisses George too.

“For the both of you, stupid.”

He grins his wide, wonderful George grin and Annie gets an idea. She presses closer to George and whispers something to him that makes the tips of his ears turn pink.

“Do I have to?” he whines.

“If you want the other thing.”

He sighs and takes Mitchell’s cigarette from his fingers without asking. Mitchell and Annie watch as George takes a long draw and immediately begins coughing. He looks a bit green as he passes it back.

“Happy now?”

Annie nods.

“Good because I think I’m going to be sick.”

He scrambles out of the bed quickly, leaving Annie and Mitchell alone. Mitchell shakes his head in confusion.

“Why did you make him do that?”

“Because I can’t have my sexy post-shag smoke anymore, so I wanted him to do it for me,” she says. “I’ll make it up to him when he’s feeling better.”

“You are evil, Annie,” Mitchell murmurs before slipping his tongue past her lips. She giggles and pulls back.

“Am not.”

“Hey!”

They turn to find George, still pale, but not so pale he can’t look offended that they’ve started without him, standing in the doorway. Annie laughs and tosses back the covers to welcome him in.

“I suppose you’re here to collect your reward?”

George grins as he crawls in beside her.

“I’ll take it in small bills, if you don’t mind,” George jokes as Annie begins happily kissing her way down his chest.


End file.
